In the Mysts of the Moon
by AmiRosaline
Summary: Luna Myst is a young girl cat that has been raised by her single mother in the middle of a forest. Not only that, her mother is a witch. Luna spends sixteen years of her life learning the ways of a witch up until her mother dies. Luna is sent to live with her father, who she knows nothing about, in a big city. There Luna must learn to live the life of a normal teenage girl.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

"Luna!" My mother called out to me. I was hiding in the deep part of the woods that surrounded our home. I don't know why my mother decided to live out here. There was no one else but us. Not that I really minded. I wouldn't know how to act if there were other people around us anyways.

"Luna, where are you?" My mother called out again. I just wanted to play hide and seek with her. I read in one of my books that most 10 years olds play hide and seek. Sure it said they play with their friends, not their mothers, but my mother was the only person I had right now. She says I am not allowed to ask about my father, and I do as I am told.

"There you are." My mother appeared in front of me. She had finally found where I was hiding.

"Are you mad, Mother?" I ask quietly.

"No, now come inside."

"You're done with your potion?" Yes, my mother is a 'witch'. Well that's what the people in my books would call her, I guess. The witches in my books are usually described as ugly mean women who do nothing but torture and eat children.

Mother is nothing like that. True she can be a little mean, but that is only when she scolds me for doing something I am not suppose to, which doesn't happen often. Mother has never tortured me or tried to eat me. Also she is very beautiful. Her fur color is black. She has these gorgeous blue eyes, and her hair flows way past her shoulders almost reaching her tail. I honestly think she is the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. Well the only cat I've seen beside myself.

I don't think I look anything like my mother. I mean besides the black at the end of my hair and tips of my ears and tail, I don't have a quality resembling her. The rest of my fur is purple, and I have gray eyes. Whenever I talk to Mother about my appearance she just frowns and says: "You look like your father." I think it upsets her that I do.

"Yes, I've finished my potion. Now please come inside. It's getting dark." Mother says as she pulls me towards our small home.

"But Mother I like the dark. It's so pretty. It reminds me of you. Can we play out here when the sun goes down?" I ask.

"No, Luna. Mother is very busy. I have to make dinner, and get your lesson ready for tomorrow." Mother says as we walk into our home.

It's nothing special, just a small home for the both of us. There are 4 rooms; my bedroom, Mother's bedroom, the bathing room, and the kitchen. The kitchen is the first room you walk into, and it's also where Mother does her work. There are then three doors. They lead to the rest of the rooms. The only special thing is the bathing room. You go in there, grab, a towel like thing and walk out the door within the room. You'll eventually find a lake. Like I said, it's nothing special but it's home.

"Luna, go take a bath and come back inside for dinner. No playing around. Understood?" Mother says.

"Yes, Mother." I say as I walk into my room.

All that is in here is my bed, a pile of books, my sewing kit, and a box full of my clothes. Mother says a girl must always know how to make and mend her own clothes. I enjoy it, almost as much as I enjoy reading and playing in the night. I quickly gathered up my nightclothes and went to the bathing room. I grabbed my towel and went for the lake.

I couldn't help but too smile. The sun was gone, and the beautiful moon was out. I loved when Mother told me to take a bath around the time night fell. Nothing is better than sitting in a relaxing lake staring up at the stars. I knew this is where I was meant to be. In this forest, in this lake, staring at the beautiful night sky that couldn't have existed anywhere else.

**Six Years Later…**

I stood at the top of the tree view all the surrounding forest in my sight. I absolutely loved it here. It was the middle of the night. The normal time I would usually come out. Mother knows of course. I would never do anything against her wishes. She didn't understand why I loved it so much though. She prefers me to be in the house studying my potions and spells, but it isn't as fun as this.

I always climb really tall trees at night. I feel closer to the sky that way. Mother always worries about me up her. She thinks I'll fall, or worst get stuck. I laugh at her silly thoughts, but then I stop. Mother hasn't been feeling well enough to warn me of the dangers of trees. This causes me to worry about her.

I don't like the idea of her lying in bed all night and DAY. That is the only thing that has changed in the last six years. She still forbids me to ask about my father, and she doesn't 'play' with me. Every now and then she'll teach me a couple new spells, but that's it. She can't even stay out of bed long enough to get our meals, so I have to. I'm not complaining though.

The last thing I want is for my ill mother to be wandering around the forest. I usually just get lots of fruits, vegetables, and some sort of beans. Mother has never fed me any meat before, and I'm not to keen on the idea of eating a dead animal.

I look at the horizon and see that it's almost sunrise. I smile up at the moon one more time before heading down the tree. I go straight home right away to see Mother open her eyes.

"Mother, I'm back." I call as I walk into the house. I hear a loud cough. I quickly dash to her room.

"MOTHER!" I yell as I see her body sprawled on the floor. I move down to her side.

"Luna….."

"What are you doing out of bed? You know you've been very ill lately." I say with a bit of anger. I've never raised my voice at mother before.

"Luna…..Leave the forest and perform this spell…." Mother whispers as she hands me a piece of paper.

"But Mother… I've never left the forest before…" I say quite shocked. Mother has always forbidden me from going anywhere near the outside of the forest. I didn't understand why, and I never really cared until now. Why was she telling me to leave, and what was this spell going to do?

"I'm leaving Luna… You must live with your father…. This spell will take you to him…."

"WHAT! NO! You're not leaving, and I'm not either. I'm staying here with you. How could you even mention that? I don't know anything about him. You said I'm not suppose to ask or talk about him, yet you want me to live with him?"

"Luna…Are you going to disobey your mother now? When she's near death?"

I don't say anything.

She's right. I've always listened to her. I never thought Mother didn't have a good reason for doing what she does. It makes sense to me if I think about it long enough. Why should I choose now to go against her wishes? Go against her final wish…. Who am I to deprive her of that?

"O-okay, M-m-mother. I'll go" Tears now rolling down my cheeks.

"Thank you, my daughter. I love you." She says with a smile as her eyes clothes. This is when I realize, I've never seen mother look so peaceful.

**A/N: I don't know if I will ever finish Swapped. If I don't then I apologize to the people who really enjoy reading it. If I do then YAY!**


	2. New Faces and New Things

**Chapter 2**

I've been walking for over two hours now, and I had no idea if I was closer to the outside of the forest. When I was a hundred percent sure Mother was gone I buried her in front of our house. Mother always told me witches don't usually get buried because others normally kill them before they get the chance to live out their whole life. Maybe that's why we lived in this forest. There were no others to kill Mother.

What about me, though? I know I'm not a full witch, but I still have magic flowing inside me. My father might tell people about me. They might want to kill me. Maybe he told people about Mother. It would explain why I was never allowed to ask about him. He could be a back stabbing traitor who never loved Mother to begin with. Why do I have to look like the person Mother hates the most?

"HEY!"

My ears perk at the sound of someone's voice that was not my own. I look around, and I see a tall male dog standing about 10 feet away from me. His fur is light blue and his eyes are pitch black. He seems rather intimidating. All the defense spells Mother taught me instantly come to mind. If he tried to hurt me I knew just the spell that would take care of him.

"What are you doing out here? Are you lost?" He asks in a calming tone, but my guard is still up.

"Um I'm just looking for that outside of the forest." I say with caution.

"Well you're here." He laughed. "What were you doing in there anyways?"

Should I tell him? In my books, the bad guy would be much crueler and wouldn't have laughed the way he did. Maybe I can tell him some things, not everything though.

"I lived in there with my mother…"

His eyes widen with shock. It must not be normal for a mother and child to live in the forest. I kind of expected that since it was hardly ever mentioned in my books. They were all in the bag I had brought with me. Luckily, Mother had taught me a spell that would allow me to put lots of stuff in a small space, so all my clothes, books, and sewing stuff were in there. It wasn't too heavy either.

"Um well where is your mother?" He asked after getting over his shock.

"She died." I say calmly.

"When?"

"This morning."

His eyes are full of shock again. I didn't understand why this time though. Was it a surprise that Mother had died this morning. Do normal people not die in the morning? Do they have to wait for a certain time to come before they pass? This is all too confusing for me. I wish Mother had taught me more about normal people and less about witches.

"Aren't you supposed to be, like, crying or something? I mean, your mother just died this morning."

"I did cry. For 10 minutes. Why would I need to cry anymore?" I ask confused.

"Well, you're never going to see her again. I don't think ten minutes is a long enough time to get over that. Most people cry for day, sometimes weeks, after losing somebody they love."

I just stare at him. Why would you cry that long? Mother has always told me that crying doesn't solve anything, so I should always cry as little as possible. Ten minutes was actually the longest I've ever cried, not counting my time as a baby. Mother would have scolded me if she knew I had cried that long. I don't even want to think about what she would do if I cried for days.

"So where are you going now?" The boy asks.

"To my father."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know who your father is?"

"Mother said I was not allowed to ask about him."

"Well if you don't know who he is then how are you going to find him?"

"Mother gave me something to find him." I wasn't going to tell him that I had a spell. He might be one of those people who killed witches.

"Is it an address?"

"An Address?" I question.

"Umm how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

He's quiet now. I am confused again. He seems to be surprised by what I do and say. I guess normal people are rather confused by non-normal things.

"What's your name?"

"Luna."

"Last name?"

"Do you want my mother's, or my father's?"

"You know your father's last name?"

"That's the only thing I do know about him."

"Father's then, maybe I can help you find him."

"Myst. I'm Luna Myst."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops. He then smiles at me and then runs to me. I realize how much taller than me he really is. He seems to be about my age or maybe a bit older, but it's weird to have him so close to me. Weird for me to be talking to someone besides Mother.

"You're the daughter of John Myst, the famous author. He writes all sorts of supernatural stories with witches, ghost, werewolves, and all sorts of cool stuff. I'm a huge fan."

"John Myst? I have a book by him." Actually all my books were by him. I didn't know they were by my father. I asked Mother about his name once and she just told me that Myst is a common last name.

I don't understand though. Mother must have known that my books were by my father, yet she continued to let me read them. Actually she encouraged me to read them. Did she want me to understand how people viewed witches or how he viewed her?

"Ha, you're a fan of your father?"

"Not really."

"Well lucky for you, I know where he lives. Not too far from here actually. I could take you."

I didn't like where this was going. Mother had given me a spell to take me to him. This boy could be lying to me. Sure maybe my father was some famous author, but what are the chances that a fan of his who knows exactly where he is show up here when I need to meet him. It was all really suspicious to me.

"Thanks, but I think I can figure this out on my own." I denied his offer.

"Um how long did you live in this forest?"

"All my life."

"Then I recommend you let me take you. The rest of the world isn't like some forest, okay. Some people might disagree with this, but the rest of the world is ten times more dangerous than this silly old forest. Please let me take you to him. I promise I won't try anything."

The fact that he said he wouldn't try anything just makes me more suspicious.

"Don't trust me? Here take my hunting knife. It's the only weapon I got on me. If I do try anything feel free to give me a good stab, okay?" He handed me a small knife. This was the first real weapon I've ever held. Most witches use wands to cast their spells but Mother said that was stupid.

If you use you're magic with a stick then you'll be defenseless without it. Some witches even loose their power if the wand is broken. Mother taught me how to use free hand magic, so the only weapons I've ever needed were my hands. This knife felt weird to me. A weapon being held by a weapon.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Um yeah… What's you're name?"

"Will Claude. So can I take you to you're dad now?"

I thought for a second.

"Sure…"

Will had called this thing a car. It was apparently going to take us to my father, but I didn't feel safe in it. The chairs were weird leather like things. It blasted cool air in my face. It even played some sort of weird music from an unknown place. It was also moving very fast. I was no fan of this car thing. I preferred to use my feet to get where I was going, but Will said this would be much quicker and less exhausting.

"So Luna, why did you and your mother live in that forest?" Will asked.

"Mother never really explained why, and I never really questioned why."

"You didn't think it was weird to live in an area where you two were the only people. You read books. You can't possibly think that's normal."

"Not normal for you, but normal for me. Do you think I'm normal?"

"Well, no, not really."

"As I do not think you are normal. You are surprised by some of the things that I say and how I react. The things you say and how you react surprise me. This car thing is even abnormal to me, yet you find it completely normal."

"Whoa, slow your roll. I didn't ask you to go in depth with it." He laughed.

I didn't respond. This was so weird. I didn't like this feeling. I just wanted to go back home. I wanted to be with Mother again. I wanted it to be night so I can be up in a tree and stare at the beautiful night sky. I don't know what it's going to be like at my father's house. I hope I'll be able to see the sky though.

"Luna, we're here."

I quickly got out of the car and looked up at the house, if you could even call it that. The building was almost as tall as my favorite tree, which mind you was pretty tall. It was made of brick and had over 20 windows. I was afraid on how much bigger it was on the inside.

"You want me to walk you to the door?" Will asked with a smile on his face.

"If you can…"

"Oh I was just teasing, but okay sure. I was planning on coming down here later on anyways. Let's go."

Will started walking up the stairs that lead to the stair. I didn't stray to far behind him. I didn't know what this was going to be like. Who knew what would happen once that door opened. Would my father recognize me? Mother said I look like him, so maybe he'll know who I am as soon as he sees me. Then I won't have to explain everything.

Will pressed a button next to the door. It made a loud noise that must have rang through the whole building.

"Just a second." A deep voice called out. My heart was starting to race. I was about to meet my father. The man my mother never talked about, the man who wrote all my books, the man who might be the reason why I grew up in a forest with Mother. The door slowly started to open, and I froze

The man that opened the door looked almost exactly like me except he didn't have the black tips I inherited from my mother.

"Oh hello Will, how are you today?" He asked.

"Hello, Mr. Myst. I'm fine. I actually have someone to see you." Will pushed me in front of him so the man could get a good look at me.

"Oh what a pretty girl. How can I help you my dear?"

"I'm Luna…" I say in a really hushed voice. I can hardly hear myself speak.

"Sorry, darling, what did you say?"

"I said…. I'm Luna." I say in a bit louder tone.

He was silent.

"Oh please come in then. Both of you." He led us inside.

I was right. This house is bigger on the inside. It also contained things I've never seen before. Like planks of wood spinning at fast spend hanging from the ceiling, wide rectangular shapes that showed fast moving pictures, and also a box like thing that was playing more calmed tone of music that Will was listening to.

The man, my father, lead us into a room full of chairs. He motioned for us to sit down. Will didn't hesitate. He jumped on the couch and got as comfortable as he could. He must come here a lot. I sat in the single chair. That way I wouldn't be right next to either one of the two males.

"Luna, you've grown so much. Did you're mother raise you well?" My father asked.

"Of course Mother raised me well. Why would you think that she wouldn't? Is it because you didn't like who she was?" I was still cautious of what I said in front of Will.

"Luna, sweetheart, I loved you and you're mother. She told me before she left that this day would come."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm she must not have told you. Then we shall save this conversation for another day. I must make some arrangements now." He got up from his chair and started to walk away. Was the discussion over before it even began?

"Wait, what's going on? What are you talking about? Arrangements for what?" I asked so many questions.

"Arrangements for you to be enrolled in the local high school."

"What's high school?" I asked him, but this time Will answered.

"It's hell on Earth."


	3. Adjusting

**Chapter 3**

"Will, do you mind showing Luna around town? I have much to do." My father said.

"Sure. Is it cool if Carter comes with us?" Will asked.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Father had said he was going to get me into the local high school, but I'm confused on exactly what it is. Will said it was hell on earth, but Father has said it was a place of learning. He said I could make friends there. I'm not sure how I feel about making friends. In my books people are comfortable around their friends. The only person I've ever been comfortable around is Mother.

"She's a friend of mine. She's super cool, and I'll think she'll like you." Will said. He then pulled out this small square device out of his pocket. He tapped the screen like thing, and then put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Carter, it's Will." Will said.

I looked around and saw nobody else. Who could he be talking to?

"I got John Myst daughter here, Luna. You want to help me show her around town…Well she's a bit off…Come on, help a friend out." Will begged.

"Cool see you soon." Will then took the device from his ear and put it back in his pocket.

I looked at him strangely. What had just happened? Did he just hold a one sided conversation with himself?

"It's a cell phone." Will said apparently detecting my confusion. "It let's me contact people who far away. I bet your dad will get you one soon. Come one. Carter is gonna meet us at the mall." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the door.

"What's a mall?"

"A building full of lots of stores."

"Oh."

The building we stopped in front of was ten times larger than Father's house. There were also lots of people walking around. It made my heart race, and not in a good way. Never in my life have I seen so many people at one time. My breathing started to get heavy and speed up faster.

"Luna, you okay?"

"Um yeah, just nervous I guess."

"Just chill. It will be all right. I'm here for you."

"Okay…" We then got out the car and walked in front of the building.

"WILL!" A girl's voice called out.

A female hedgehog then started to run towards us. She had fur that was darker blue than Will's but still pretty light. She had these emerald green eyes. Her quills (hair) went down to her waist and had black streaks in it. She wore a completely white shirt that has one shoulder strap on the left, dark blue skinny jeans, and black and white boots, white fingerless gloves, and has black - diamond earrings. She was rather skinny as well. In my books, she would have been described as having a figure. She was really quite pretty.

"Hey Carter." Will said with a wave.

Carter stopped running and didn't acknowledge Will at all. She just stared at me. Then something happened that scared me to death. She wrapped her arms around me super tight and squealed as loud as she possibly could.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She screamed. I noticed other people staring at us. My face was getting hot all of sudden.

"Carter, this is Luna. Luna this is Carter. Sorry if she is choking you. Carter has Amy been teaching you how to kill people with hugs?" Will laughed.

Carter let go of me and punched will in the arm.

"Shut up. My cousin's girlfriend has nothing to do with my affectionate hugs. A tight hug never killed anybody." She crossed her arms.

The two started to bicker. I just quietly watched the two. Their interaction with each other was very strange to me. They seemed close, but acted like they could live without each other.

"So, Luna, tell me what kind of stuff you like. I bet there is a place somewhere in this crazy town you would like to hang out at." Carter said.

I thought for a second. I didn't know these people very well. I should head back to Father's and try to get comfortable there. I should try to adjust to how big his home is. Sadly, Will is the one that brought me here, and I have no idea which way is back so I should probably stay with them.

What should I tell them, though? That I like darkness and I'm part witch? I don't know how they will react to that. I don't know these two very well. I should lie to them, but I've never lied before I might be bad at it. They might know right away that I'm lying and start questioning me.

I guess I'm just going have to wait to see what happens.

"Um I like to read…" Not technically lying.

"Makes sense since you're an author's daughter." Carter said.

"Yeah, but today is the first time she's met her dad." Will told her. This caused Carter to give me a weird look.

"Hmm well whatever. Sorry girlie, but I don't really do reading so that's out. Hmm we can go hang out with my cousin and his friends. They're kind of cool I guess."

Oh I'm going to be dragged to see more people. This should be fun. It's not like the more people there are the more nervous I get. I would complain, but these two might get mad at me if I do. I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut for now, and see whom these other people are. Maybe there will be someone amongst them I feel is trustworthy.

"Okay." I agreed to going with them.

"Awesome. Will, can you drive us. You know the way." Carter said.

"Do I look like a taxi service?" Will responded with annoyance.

"Of course. A free taxi service. Now lets go."

The car ride was very long to me. Carter and Will were in their own little world the whole time only looking back at me once or twice. Apparently I didn't stand out much to them. Maybe it was because I didn't talk much. I just didn't know what to say. I couldn't say much of anything without freaking them out. Even when I think I say something normal they still look at me weird. I didn't understand at all. How was I supposed to become friends with these people? Why did mother leave me with this to accept as my new life?

"Hey Luna, we're here." Carter said to me, snapping me back to reality.

"Um, okay…"

We got out the car and started to walk towards the front door to the house. That's when I heard a loud crash, and lots of screaming.

"So you think you can talk trash about me, huh Knuckie?!" A girl's voiced shouted followed by another crash

"Rouge, calm down!" A group of different voices shouted, but there was still more crashing sound.

I was kind of scared now.

"Um Carter… what's all that noise?" I asked hiding behind her.

"Just an average day at Sonic's house." She laughed as she opened the door. I don't know why, but I got a feeling that I was about to experience something I could never imagined.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys. I had writers block, and I still kind of do considering how short this chapter is, but oh well. Even though I had very littler reviews and readers I know this story is gonna be really popular. Next chapter should be up soon. See you guys next time :D**


	4. No Trust in This Strange World

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the door was fully opened I fell to the ground. Something or someone had crashed into me. My head hit the ground pretty hard so when I could only really see this red blur on top of me. My vision was able to focus again and I could tell that it was a male red echidna on top of me.

"Oh hey sorry, are you okay?" He asked.

I didn't get to answer because I noticed someone glooming over the two of us. It was a female bat. She had on lots of eye make up. She wore a black body suit with a pink heart in the center of her huge chest. She also had knee high white boots with long matching gloves. She looked rather angry as well.

"Knuckie…. What do you think you're doing down there?" She asked with annoyance.

The echidna, which I assume is this Knuckie, scrambled to his feet.

"Rouge, you got the wrong idea. Just be calm down for a-" He was cut off by the bat, Rouge, kicking him across the yard.

I was shaking in terror. Who was this crazy girl that just went around kicking people. I started to think of a spell that would take her out. There were so many I could use, but what about the others. They would surely see me. I can't do anything without being discovered.

Rouge then looked my way. I thought I was about to be kicked myself, but then she smiled at me.

"Hey there, Sweet Heart, need a hand?" She offered me her hand.

I watched her cautiously as I slowly took her hand.

"Hey, Luna, you okay?" Will asked me.

I nodded then slowly moved behind him, hoping I would be unnoticed.

More people suddenly came to the door. There was a male hedgehog that looked much like Carter but taller. There was a pink female hedgehog with jade green eyes. She wore a red tank top and a white skirt with white sandals. There was a male orange fox with blue eyes that obviously was younger than the others. I'd say he was 1 or 2 years younger than me. There was also a rabbit with light brown eyes that might have been the same age as the fox. She wore a short orange dress with brown sandals

"Hey Carter, hey Will. Who's that?" The male Carter look a like asked.

"This is John Myst's daughter, Luna." Will said looking back at me with a smile.

"Hi there, Luna. I'm Amy Rose," The pink one said," and this is my boyfriend, Sonic." She said pointing to the Carter look a like.

"Yeah that's my cousin." Carter said.

"Hello, Miss Luna. I'm Cream." The rabbit said.

"And I'm Tails." The fox introduced.

"You already met Rouge and Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Knuckles?" I said quietly in confusion still hiding behind Will. Right now he was the one I trusted the most beside myself.

"He's the red perv who attacked you."Rouge said in anger.

I noticed Amy smiling at me. It gave me the feeling I got when mother smiled at me before dying. Maybe I could trust her too.

"Well come on in." Sonic said leading us inside. Everyone followed except me.

Maybe I should just turn around and find my way back to father's house. Mother always said I had a good sense of direction. Yeah that sounds like the best thing to do. I looked up at the door. It was still open. They just expected me to come in behind them.

I closed the door and ran. I ran straight back into the world that I didn't and probably wouldn't ever understand. Back into the city.

Apparently my sense of direction in the city is completely different from my sense of direction in my forest. I was completely and utterly lost.

There were tons of buildings taller than the tallest tree from my forest. Millions of cars zoomed up and down the streets. They're poisonous gases polluting the air around me. I don't even want to think about how many people were around me. I wanted to ignore them and focus on my task at hand but it's hard when so many keep staring at me.

I guess my clothing was a bit unusual compared to their own, but the others had not commented on it so I thought it was okay.

This morning, the same morning mother had died even though it felt like years already, I had chosen to wear my daily outfit. It was a simple turquoise dress with vine like swirls on it. My shoes are quite different though. I guess you could say they were like boots that stopped inches right below my knees. The bottom sole was this aurbuny red. The ankles had huge black hearts. The front of the shoe was this light shade of navy blue that started at my toes and went to the top of my boot. The rest was white. There was also a little yellow crescent moon on the tip of the blue. Mother said that the crescent moon was the sign of a witch.

I had asked her why couldn't I have a necklace instead. Her answer was, shoes are much more useful.

Now I know what you're thinking, that outfit doesn't sound odd at all. Maybe it isn't but that is the only reason why so many people would be staring at me. There are very few mortals in this world today that knew what a crescent moon symbolized, so it had to be my outfit in general.

Suddenly an arm grabbed my wrist. I thought that Will or one of the others came and found but I turned to see a stranger.

It was a male hedgehog who looked similar to Sonic. When I say that I mean I would have to be color blind to mix up the two. The boy in front of me was most black with red stripes on his arms, legs, and quills. I noticed that his quills were not in the same style as Sonic's. His were styled at an angle. Why had this grabbed me.

He leaned in close to me and for some reason my heart started racing. What was happening with me?!

He moved his mouth closer to my ear and started to say something.

"Witch." My heart stopped racing.

**Omg guys sorry for such the long wait been so busy and stuff. I didn't mean to make this chapter short but I got this app on my phone that I use to work on my stuff now so it looks long to me when I'm using it, and this seem like a good place to stop. By the way for the ones who are wondering Swapped is a project at bay now. That means I won't be working on it for awhile. I know that is my most popular story but I really think this one is way better in writing style so yeah. Also Carter (a character in this Story) is not an OC of my she belongs too Um I think the name is Sonadowfan077 or something like that. Who is also a great supporter of mine and inspires me to write more with his/her reviews (sorry Dx) So yeah review so I know what you guys think. I do read them eventually. So you guys in the next chapter which might happen sooner than you think ;)**


	5. So the Adventure Begins

**Chapter 5**

I didn't know what to do. Mother had never prepared me for such a thing. Probably because she never planned on me being out in the real world or maybe it was because she never thought I'd cross paths with someone who knew of witches. I just stood there in shock and fear.

"Can I ask what hell you are doing?" He asked annoyed.

"Um what?"I said confused

"You're a witch, don't even try denying it. I can tell just by looking at you." I didn't notice before but he had these blood red eyes that were now staring at me in anger.

I still didn't know what to do. What was he going to do with me now? Was he going to turn me in to the authorities? Oh that would probably upset father because I know it would definitely upset Mother.

"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself. I don't care what anybody says, but there are still witch hunters out there, and your kind knows that so they shouldn't be letting their young walk around without a chaperone."

"Um what?"

He looked at me strangely then gave me a quick up and down look. Some of the guys here had been doing that to me all day. I wonder what it means.

" Let me guess, you're one of those girls that think they can defend themselves because they know a couple of defense magic. Trust me, you're wrong. "

He suddenly intertwined his fingers in mine.

"Look the name is Shadow and I'll take you back home, but I'm not about to let some teenage witch go running around the city without protection. Besides you're pretty cute so I bet even non witch hunters will attack."

His name is Shadow. He talks about witches like they're an everyday thing. He called me cute.

"So what's your name? And who are your guardians?" He asked as we walked down the street. He was still holding my hand.

"My name is Luna Myst and my father is John Myst."

"Seriously?" He said eyes in shock. He must know of father's books.

"Yes."

" I'll get a huge reward for taking you home then."

"Reward?" I say in question.

"Yeah your father still secretly owns the witches protection program. It's a police force that protects witches and their rights."

"So do you work for them or something?" I asked curiously.

He turned to me and smiled. It was this scary kinda grin.

"Work for them? Next to your father, I'm highest command. Youngest Chief Commander Shadow the Hedgehog at your service, Miss Myst."

I followed him as we ran through the crowds.

After an hour of exploring through the city we finally made it to Father's house. It was close to mid afternoon now.

Shadow let go of my hand and walked towards the door. I walked beside him. Shadow didn't even knock on there he just walked in like he owned the place.

"John, it's Shadow, sir. I've found your daughter wandering the city alone. You really should be more careful, sir."

We walked into the room full of chairs. I was surprised to see not only my father but also Will and his friends that I met earlier.

Carter ran up to me and hugged me super tight. Amy and Cream followed her lead. It was weird considering none of them have known me long enough to care so much about me.

"Luna darling why did you leave ?" Rouge asked me.

"I'm sorry?" I say quietly.

"You know them?" Shadow asked me. For some reason he seemed rather annoyed.

"Shadow, what the hell were you doing with her?" Sonic asked angrily. Knuckles, Tails, and Will didn't look to happy to see Shadow either.

" I was doing my damn job, faker!" Shadow shouted back.

The guys quickly got into a huge arguement. My father tried to stop them but they ignored him. Amy tried talking some sense into Sonic, and he was about to listen to her until Shadow said something about Amy having Sonic tamed.

I was so confused. Why was everyone so angry? I had a spell that would stop this but I was hesitant. Shadow said the world knew about witches but he also said that there was people who still hated them. What if Will and Carter were like that? I had to do this.

I lifted my hand and focused. When I was ready I shouted. "STOP!"

Everyone froze and not by choice. No it's not a time freezing spell, it's a spell that causes the body to be in temporary paralysed state. It is actually a beginners spell. A simple one children would use to run away from threats. It isn't very powerful so it isn't very useful against a real enemy. That's what mother told me anyways.

"Um the spell will wear off in a few seconds but until then everyone just calm down..." I said quietly.

It felt like forever but eventually everyone was back to normal.

"You're a witch..." Amy said.

I looked up at her. Did she hate me now.

"Wait you guys didn't know?" Shadow asked. The others shook their heads quietly.

Shadow looked at me then back at the others.

"I apologize then. I thought you knew. I thought you were angry because I was doing my job. Forgive me."

"Look man I'm sorry. I didn't know she was a witch so I thought you were just using your power to get your hands on some cute girl." Sonic apologized.

Soon enough everyone was in a circle of apologies.

"Listen children it's been a long day, but you all still have school tomorrow. I'm glad you all know about Luna now. I've enrolled her into the same school as the rest of you. You all know that your school does not allow witches yet so I want you all to help keep her secret." Father said.

Everyone agreed and went home. Father showed me to my room, and that's when it settled in that this was my new home.

**Next Day**

My first night in Father's house was not a good one. I wanted to go out and find some trees to climb but father said no. He said the city was a dangerous place at night. So I was locked up in my incredibly huge room with nothing to but stare at the night sky. It's not as beautiful as the one I saw in my forest. I didn't even believe it was the same. My sky was clean and peaceful. I could see pollution clouds and all sorts of lights in this sky. I couldn't even see the stars.

I wanted to cry. I missed my forest, my home, and mother. I had to stay strong though for mother.

So yes that was my first horrible night.

Father had said I could wear the same outfit as yesterday since I didn't really have anything else that would be suitable for the city. He also told me that if anyone asked about the moons on my shoes that I should say it was a fashion statement, whatever that means.

When I walked down stairs this morning I was greeted by Will.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" He said with a bright smile.

"Um good morning..."

"Ready for your first day? It should be fun. Me and the guys already have everything worked out. Just stay by our side and you'll be fine." He explained with enthusiasm.

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice called.

I turned and saw Shadow. I had forgotten what father had said to him last night.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"I will be watching over Luna from now on. I have been assigned as her personal guard."

Will looked at Shadow then back at me. His look seemed to say 'did you know about this.' I mouthed the word no, which was a lie.

"Um okay... Well I can still give her a ride right? You can come too if you want." Will said.

"No thanks. I'll meet her in front of the school. Just make sure she gets there safely."Shadow said as he walked out the door.

Will watched him leave then smiled at me.

"He should be fun to hang around." He joked.

I ignored him and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I didn't really know what was good and wasn't, so I just grabbed an apple.

"Ready?" Will asked.

I didn't really know what I was suppose to be ready for. Was I suppose to just prepare for the best or the worst. Would the other students like me? Sonic and the rest seem to like me, even before they found out I was a witch. I didn't get it. Sonic, Carter, Shadow, and a couple of the others said I was cute, but I disagreed. I thought Amy and Cream were cute, but I'm the complete opposite of them. I like to go out in the dark by myself, I read books that most people don't read, and I've never had friends before. I knew I wasn't ready.

"I'm ready." I said anyways. Then we left so I could start my first day of 'Hell on Earth.'

**Oh me gosh a new chapter already :D bet you're all like "what?!" again sorry for it being so short I wrote it all on my phone and I thought it was super long and dragged out a bit but whatever. I hope you guys like reading this as much as I liked writing it. So review and once I'm done with this story I'll try to write more for swapped, but who knows**


	6. High School: Day 1

**Chapter 6**

The school was bigger than father's house. There was a bunch of people around my age walking around and talking. Some sat on the floor and read while others ran around and played with a brown egg shaped ball. There were double doors in front of the building. Over it I could read the school's name: Mason Academy.

"Why is it called that?"I asked Will.

"Oh well Carter's full name is Carter Mason the Hedgehog. Her family owns the school, but don't ask her about it." He said with a weird look on his face.

"Why?"

"She has this really preppy sister named Avalon. Total bitch if you ask me, and Carter can't stand her. So yeah she doesn't really get along with that side of her family, but she loves the side Sonic comes from." He smiled

"Is there a certain reason why she loves that side so much?"

"Besides that Sonic is her favorite cousin? It's her dad's side of the family. The side with all the cool abilities that she inherited not her sister."

I was about to ask him what he meant by abilities but I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Shadow.

Shadow was now in black jeans and a red T-shirt. It kind of matched his black and red shoes. He also wore a black leather jacket with navy blue lightening bolts on them. He looked nice.

"Hey Luna." Shadow said.

"Hello Shadow" I said back with a smile.

Will did not greet Shadow with words, just a wave.

"Luna! Will! Shadow!" A familiar voice called out.

I turned just in time for Carter to catch me in a hug. Today she wore a different outfit. She white skinny jeans and a black v-neck. It wasn't too low cut which was good. She still wore the same accessories though.

"Morning Carter." I greeted her.

Carter smiled at me. She had opened her mouth to say something but another voice cut it.

"Oh look if it isn't my slutty sister and her mutt of a friend Will."

Carter and Will glared at the girl. Shadow put himself in front of me. It didn't really look like he was protecting me but I knew he was.

The girl, who I was assuming was Avalon, looked a lot like Carter but yet different. She had light green fur and bright blue eyes. Everything else but her clothes was almost the exact same as Carter. They had the same body shape and must have been the same height. Their facial features were also the same. Will didn't say but they must be twins. Avalon wore a pink extremely low cut v-neck top. She also wore a matching skirt that was just as revealing. Now I know what a slut is but I don't think Avalon does. She had called Carter the slut but it seemed pretty apparent to me that Avalon was. I didn't say that though.

"What do you want Avalon." Will said angered.

"Well if you must know, Mutt, I noticed Mr. Shadow over here so I decided to come and say hello. Maybe even warn him about you two losers" She said with a perky yet snotty tone.

Will growled but Carter stopped him and spoke up.

"Where are your followers, little whore?" Carter snapped.

That obviously made Avalon angry, but she tried to make it look like she didn't care what her sister said.

"I told them to wait behind so they wouldn't catch your stupidity."

"They should be immune to that since they spend so much time with you."

Avalon then jumped on her sister and they started fighting. All of the other students stopped what they were doing to cheer them on. Shadow pushed me away from the two as Will tried to pull Carter away which wasn't doing much.

Suddenly a cobalt blue sphere came spinning out of nowhere and landed in the center of the crowd that had formed around the two girls. As soon as the sphere hit the ground it changed into Sonic. That must be one of the abilities Will was talking about.

Sonic grabbed his two cousins by their shirts and separated them with ease. Amy and the rest of the gang soon joined him in the center, but Sonic was too busy scolding the girls to notice.

"What the Hell is wrong with you two?! You're the Mason Twins. The daughters of this school so you should be setting an example for everyone else here. I mean like following the rules and stuff." Sonic continued to lecture them as the rest of the students scattered probably to scared of getting scolded themselves.

Just as Sonic finished lecturing them a loud bell rang. Lots of the students started running inside the building. Amy grabbed Sonic by his ear and pulled him away muttering something about being late. Avalon got up and started running in to. Carter waved bye to me, grabbed Will's arm and disappeared and I mean literally. Soon enough it was just me and Shadow on our own.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"I do believe class has started."

"Oh... then I guess we should go to the one we're in." I said quietly.

"Um yeah... This paper says we both got English first."

So we went in to find our English class which wasn't easy. This school was huge and Shadow refused to ask for directions. Something then occurred to me.

"Shadow the other students seem to know who you are but I get the feeling that today is your first day as a student."

"Yeah. I went to middle school with all these guys but I dropped out as soon as I got into the W.P.P. Like I was always extremely smart so it was okay with my mom. I was a junior agent in training during middle school so the others already figured I wouldn't be with them for too long." He explained.

"I see. Why did you want to join anyways?".

Shadow suddenly stopped in his tracks and glared at me intensely.

"THAT is none of your business!" He said angry.

I was so scared I wanted to cry. I might have too if Amy hadn't showed up.

"I thought you two might be wondering the halls. Luckily for you I'm in your English class and the teacher sent me to find you. Everything okay?" Amy said.

"Yeah it's fine, lead the way please." Shadow was now back to his normal self. Amy lead us to the class and I just had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this school.

_**Later...**_

When lunch came around I sat with Will, Carter, Sonic, and the rest. I didn't really talk much but I was listening and enjoying their company. Shadow decided that he didn't need to eat lunch with me because I was with so many people. I was okay with it too. After this morning I didn't really wanna be with him.

"Luna." Speaking of Shadow...

"Yes?"I turn to him.

"Lunch is almost over. I do not have the last class with you so can I at least walk you there so I know you got their safely." He was being his normal self. No scary out burst like this morning.

I notice that the Cafeteria is a bit silent. The other students are looking at me and Shadow. My face suddenly starts getting hot. Why was this happening?

Shadow took my hand and I started to calm down. I whispered a yes to answer his question about walking me. We then walked out of their still hand in hand but that just caused the students to stare harder.

My last class was chemistry. It was pretty fun because it was like making magic potions. The only bad thing is that Avalon is my lab partner.

"Luna right?" She says to me as I walk in. I nod and take my seat.

"Your my stupid sister's friend right?"

Carter was my friend? I never really thought of her or the others as my friends. They were just people that I spent time with. I did like them but did that make them my friends?

"Well if it isn't already too late you shouldn't talk to her. If you wanna keep Shadow as your boyfriend then I suggest avoiding her. She's got a crush on him and no one but me can tell because she hides it so well. It's a twin thing."

What was she talking about? Shadow was a boy but I wouldn't say he was my boyfriend. Amy said Sonic was her boyfriend and they are pretty close. So boyfriend must just be a really close friend that is a boy. If anything I would rather have Will as my boyfriend, but right now I don't really have a boyfriend or even a girlfriend.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"But you and Shadow are like joined to the hip." She said suspiciously. I can't tell her that Shadow is protecting be cause I'm a witch.

"Um well um he just talks to me so he can get closer to Carter. He likes her too I guess." Oh my god! Why did I say that. Who am I to say such things. I don't even know Shadow that well.

"Really?" Avalon asked shocked just as the bell rang.

I left the room as quickly as possible. I can't believe I just lied like that. More importantly I lied about Shadow. I hope Avalon never tells anybody what I said.

"Luna?" Shadow was waiting for me at the front of the school.

"Oh hi Shadow. Are you gonna take me home now?"

"Yeah unless you made plans to do something else."

I thought for a second. It was only three o'clock, so there was still plenty of time in the day. Father and the others said witches were kinda treated equal. Maybe there was a place where I could meet other witches. Someone I might be able to trust.

"Is there like a witches gathering place I can go to?" I asked.

Shadow looked surprised by my question. Maybe there isn't one.

"Yeah but non magicals are not allowed in so I wouldn't be able to go in."

"Oh..."

Shadow's face became red as he looked away from.

"But um if you really wanna go then I guess it would be okay. You should be safe since your own kind is in there..." He said.

I smiled at him. He then lead me to the place. It was only a few minutes from the school. The name was quite odd. It was Moonlight Magic. Now I love the moonlight more than anyone but I doubt it provides any magic.

"Here take this."Shadow handed me a bracelet like thing with a tiny clock on it.

"It's my watch but it's specially made. If anything happens just press the button on the side." Shadow explained.

"Got it." I said as I walked in. Now normally I wouldn't have too much confidence walking into a place I've never been. I mean I'm not even use to being around too many people, but luckily that wasn't the case here.

Moonlight Magic was pretty big on the inside. There were around 15 tables with a couple of enchanting circles and potion bottles on them. The lights were covered with some kind of shade so the room was in a red tent. There were only five other people here.

They were all female and they were each at their own table minding their own business.

"Can I help you dear?" A voice called. An older woman who I didn't notice before came my way. She looked no older than 22. She was a dark red fox with these very bright blue eyes. She wore all sorts of dark clothing and jewelry with many ancient magic symbols. Her whole appearance was just screaming witch.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Luna and I'm fellow witch." I explained.

"Well of course you are. I cast a spell on this building years ago to forbid non magicals from entering. I would be more impressed if you weren't a witch."

"Oh..."

"By the way, my name is Diane."

Diane... I think I just met the one person I can trust completely.

**Oh god guys I'm sorry for taking so long and this chapter still being really short. This chapter was suppose to come out weeks ago, and the wait is so not worth it with all these short chapters. So from now on I'm not even going to try to make them long. I'll make them as good as I can but all chapters will be short from this point on no more trying. I'll just include a lot of chapters.**


End file.
